Into the Woods: My Cast
by RaNd0M-dUd3
Summary: This is a one-shot of who I think would've made good actors to play in the movie, no disrespect to the actors who portrayed the characters in the original. These people are either living or dead. Let me know what you guys think. Note: I do not own the musical, movie or any people therein.


Into the Woods: My Dream Movie Cast

This just an idea that popped in my head when I saw the movie. I wanted to make a new cast with people who are either living or dead. This is an original idea, but please let me know what you guys think.

The Narrator/Father- I'd like him to be Richard Harris, because he was a terrific actor and a very good singer as well. I think his charm and elocution would be perfect, plus I'd love to hear him and the baker duet on, No More.

The Baker (Played by Michael Crawford around age 28)- I think mr. Crawford would be a perfect fit for the baker. His singing voice definitely has the quality fit for an insecure man who can't decide what he wants. He's 5'10", skinny and he's funny looking, he's a comedic miracle. Let me know if you have any suggestions.

Baker's Wife- Played by Julie Andrews around age 27. after seeing Emily Blunt's performance, she reminded me a little bit of Miss Andrews with her sweet and motherly type of nature. Julie could definitely fit this role unless anyone else has any suggestions?

The Witch- I've been debating on Barbra Streisand, Angela Lansbury,Carol Burnett or Patricia Morison around the age of 35 or 40. I think Barbra would be nice, because she's very funny and after hearing her rendition of "Children Will Listen" I think she would've been perfect vocally as well. Angela is an old favorite of mine, after seeing the live version of Sweeney Todd and the fact that she has had an extensive musical and movie career, she would probably fit this role like butter on bread. Carol would be an interesting and also pretty funny & I'd actually like to see her and Julie together, since their best friends. Now Patricia is one of Broadway's oldest legends who has also done some film work, particularly as femme fatales in mystery films like Sherlock Holmes with Basil Rathbone & Nigel Bruce, with her singing voice and her indescribable beauty, I think she's another worthy candidate. Let me know what y'all think, if you have any other suggestions let me know.

Cinderella- originally I wanted Julie Andrews to play this part, but I didn't want to be redundant after she's been in the Rodgers and Hammerstein's Cinderella so I went with either Barbara Cook, Sarah Brightman, Sierra Boggess, Audra McDonald or Anna O'Byrne. 3 of them were Christine's of Phantom of the Opera, Sarah being the original, Sierra the 25th anniversary revival and Anna in Love Never Dies then on to Phantom. Barbara was the queen of Rodgers and Hammerstein's musicals and light opera, she'd be amazing. Audra was fantastic in Annie, I just had to choose her. I figured that the Cinderella in this show had to have dark hair, must be 22 or 25 years old, has a soprano voice and a sweet but stand-up feminist personality. Let me know if any of you guys have other suggestions.

Cinderella's Mother- I thought this would probably be fitting for Barbra Streisand or maybe even Shirley Bassey, being that it's a small part for a big voice.

The Princes- Cinderella's Prince I would like to be Robert Goulet and I would like Nelson Eddy to be Rapunzels Prince. Most people would remember Mr. Goulet for his performance in the musical "Camelot" as Sir Lancelot and for his signature song from the musical "If Ever I Would Leave You." Nelson Eddy was a famous operatic baritone and leading man from the golden age of Hollywood film musicals, he's famous for partnering up in films with Hollywood actress and operatic soprano Jeanette MacDonald. I was also thinking maybe Howard Keel? Let me know what you guys think.

Jack- I was probably thinking a 12 year old Michael Jackson. Michael is very imaginative, so I thought he'd be perfect and wouldn't you like to hear Michael sing "Giants in the Sky?" Let me know what you guys think.

Jack's Mother- I was thinking maybe Diana Ross, since I cast Michael. I'm sure he would've loved it if he was cast with one of his idols, like when they were both cast in the travesty known as "The Wiz." Let me know what you guys think.

Little Red Riding Hood- I was thinking a 12 year old Andrea McArdle. She was the original Broadway "Annie" and she has a spectacular voice. Or maybe Mickey Mouse club era Christina Aguilera, she'd fit too. Let me know what you guys think.

The Wolf- I was thinking maybe Tim Curry, because he's just cool and a great singer/actor and come on, who wouldn't want him to be the wolf am I right? Let me know what you guys think

Rapunzel- I was thinking maybe Mary Costa. She was the voice of Aurora from Sleeping Beauty and she was also a talented operatic soprano. Let me know what you guys think.

Cinderella's Stepmother and Stepsisters- I was thinking Mae West, Marilyn Monroe & Jayne Mansfield. All three were the biggest blonde bombshells of Hollywood, Mae has attitude, Marilyn is funny & Jayne is just plain sexy and as the Narrator said "all three were beautiful of face, but vile and black of heart." Let me know what you guys think.

Giant's Wife- I thought 40 year old Bea Arthur, she's just hilarious and snarky and her deep voice would make her the coolest lady giant. Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
